Barney's Te-e-riffic Fun Day!
Barney's Te-e-riffic Fun Day! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released in October 23, 1993. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids have fun playing at the school, and playground. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Luci *Shawn *Kathy *Carlos *Julie *Michael Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Games #Rig a Jig Jug #The Airplane Song #Ring Around the Rosie #A Tisket, a Tasket #Senses Song #The Clapping Song #Listen When People Talk #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Down by the Station #Sally the Camel #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music #The Airplane Song #Senses Song #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Mid 1992-1993 costume. *B.J has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "May I Help You?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of "Let's Play Together" is a mix of the 1997 arrangement (Pitch -2) and a 1991-1992 Bob Singleton arrangement. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 1", with Barney's, Baby Bop's, and BJ's Season 2 voice, and kids' vocals from "Season 1". *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the playground, the music is taken from the beginning of "Playing It Safe", except it was pitched down to -3. *After the song It's a Beautiful Day, This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Michael goes down the school playground and gets to the playground that he holds the some heavy boxes with toys, he accidentally drops the Barney doll along with the heavy boxes of toys on the way down to the playground. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip of "Hi everybody" is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was pitched down to -1 and the sound clip of "Watch ya' doing?" is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Kathy tells Barney that something who hit his toe is the toy ambulance) is used. *Before Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sing I Love You, the music from "My Family's Just Right For Me" (when Barney and Baby Bop tell Kathy about her family) is used. *After they're done with I Love You, when BJ says "Come on, Sissy, it's time to go!", the sound clip is from "If The Shoe Fits...", except it was mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop leave the classroom, the music from "Rock with Barney" (when the Backyard Gang tell Barney that it's time for them to go) is used, except it was pitched down to -2. *When the kids tell Barney it's time for go and leave the classroom, and the Barney doll winks, the music is taken from the end of "Playing It Safe", except it was extended. Quotes Category:1993 episodes